Reinicio
by ShadowRoseWolf
Summary: Tantas batallas...tantos villanos...tantas aventuras...Nunca has llegado a imaginar que pasaria si todo volviese a empezar y ocurriese diferente a lo que has vivido en años?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_**5 años exactos después de los eventos ocurridos en Sonic Generations.**_

El cielo estaba teñido con tonos azabache. Los vientos llevaban aires de tristezas, preocupación…una masa gigante llena de oscuridad total se encontraba luchando contra tres destellos dorados que se manifestaban en el aire.

-Crees que Sonic vaya a estar bien…Amy?-pregunto una joven coneja abrazando un chao con fuerza

-No lo se Cream…-respondió una erizo color rosa teniendo su vista fija en uno de los destellos que luchaba a lo lejos con la masa de tinieblas.

-Todo esto…por culpa de Eggman…-dijo un equidna rojo apretando sus puños como evidente señal de molestia. Miro su mano derecha y en esta se encontraban unos trozos esmeraldas.

-Ahora no podemos hacer nada…-dijo una gata de color lavanda-debemos esperar a que todo salga bien…-dijo ella miranda el escenario de la batalla que se libraba.

La eriza rosa abrazo un dije de color oro en forma de corazón que se encontraba atado a su cuello. Una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

-Vamos, tú sabes que el viejo azul siempre logra salvar al mundo –dijo una Murciélago. –No tienes por qué preocuparte por el…-

-Si…-dijo ella en voz baja mirando el dije dorado –pero…-dijo retomando la vista hacia la batalla –hay algo…un presentimiento…que no me deja en paz…-dijo ella con un claro tono de preocupación.

* * *

Se movían a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques de su enemigo. Los tres ya estaban muy agotados y parecía que su enemigo apenas empezaba a jugar con ellos. Bolas de sombras y tinieblas en forma de lanzas era algunos de los proyectiles que esquivaban a más no poder. El de vetas rojas lanzó ráfagas de energía al decir "Chaos Spear" las cuales destruían las bolas de sombras y atacaban al enemigo.

Cuchillas de color turquesa evitaban que las lanzas oscuras llegasen a atacar a aquellos que se encontraban a lo lejos observando la enérgica pelea. Mientras lanzaba rocas y otros elevados por los aires con su don telekinetico observo lo que parecía un punto débil –Sonic-Grito-Hay que atacar en su centro…ha mostrado un punto débil-

Sonic se movía a gran velocidad tratando de ver el punto de ataque. Una vez localizado intento un Homming Attack pero fue en vano. Shadow empezó a lanzar su Chaos Spear…pero no provoco cambio alguno. Juntaron sus ataques…pero no ocurría nada.

-Seguro que es el punto debil?- pregunto Shadow algo desesperado.

-Es lo mas parecido a uno…-dijo Silver mostrando su agotamiento

-Nuestro poder…-dijo Shadow tratando de tomar aire- Se esta agotando…debemos de acabar con esto de una…buena vez…-

Sonic se quedó en silencio en todo ese momento. Él también estaba agotado. El desastre que estaba ocurriendo no era nada parecido a lo que habían enfrentado en el pasado. Sus orejas se percataron de algo. Vio la tierra. Esta empezaba a temblar bruscamente. Todo se derrumbaba, no había control alguno, sombras surgían de esta misma, terminando de destrozar todo. En cuanto al enemigo…este no hacia un movimiento alguno.

-Que le ocurre a Time Eater?-preguntó Silver

_-Es el final…-_

-Quien dijo eso?- preguntó Sonic

_-Soy Chaos…el ser absoluto, controlador original de las esmeraldas chaos y a quien deben sus poderes…-_dijo la voz mientras un fulgor de color dorado se posaba frente a ellos.

-A que te refieres con que es el final Chaos?- pregunto Silver

-_Time Eater esta haciendo lo que ocurrio al inicio de los tiempos…intenta destruir este mundo…-_

-Des…truir?-Preguntó Silver.

-_Time Eater era una antigua deidad del tiempo y el espacio…junto su otra mitad…Time Mender fue quien creo el espacio y el tiempo que conocen…una vez separados Time Ender cedió su poder a todos los mundos creados…razón por la que Time Eater busca como destruir todo- _

-Como podemos detenerle?-pregunto Silver desesperado

_-Su centro es su debilidad. Necesitan desatar una gran cantidad de energía para destruirle…sin embargo esto llevara graves consecuencias…-_

No dijo nada. Se impulso a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el centro. Sus compañeros le gritaron, pero el no escuchó. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de muchas heridas y no le afectó. Estaba agotado, exhausto, sabiendo que solo le quedaba poca energía, pero no le importó. El intentó que hicieron sus compañeros por detenerlo fue en vano, no le alcanzaron. Una vez llegado a su centro cerró sus ojos. Se posó la imagen de sus amigos recordando aquella feliz fiesta de cumpleaños que pudieron celebrar una vez controlada la amenaza de Eggman y el monstruo que ahora causaba problemas de nuevo. Una lagrima se escapo de él.

-Hora de acabar con esto-dijo mientras tomaba algo de aire. –Chaos…

* * *

Todos estaban preocupados. Solo habían dos destellos. Donde se encontraba el tercero? Tratando de esquivar los desastres provocados por el Time Eater y ver a sus compañeros era muy difícil. La eriza rosa buscó rápidamente con la vista…donde se encontraba Sonic?

-No…-dijo ella llenándose de lagrimas –NO-grito arrodillándose

-Amy tranquila- decían mientras le detenían.

-Sonic…-susurró ella

* * *

-…Blast-dijo liberando una explosión de color esmeralda llena de sus ultimas energías y fuerzas. Luego de eso…cerro sus ojos con dificultad….todo había acabado.

* * *

Este es solo el prologo. Resolviendo preguntas...

**¿Sonic es novio de Amy? O.O **Si si lo es

**¿Hay más parejas? -w- **Si, serán las relaciones mas aceptadas. Rouge será el único personaje sin pareja, porque? Porque quiero evitar problemas

**¿Actualizaras pronto? owo? **Si si lo hare. Claro…depende de la cantidad de Reviews. No continuare mis otras dos historias e iniciare esta como borron y cuenta nueva. Los Domingos no se actualizan porque es el día que duermo :3

**¿A que te referías con "Exactamente 5 años después de Generations"? o.o?**A que este día es el cumpleaños de Sonic también a como lo fue en Generations

**¿Sonic…murió? e.e** Si lo digo arruinó la historia, esperen el próximo cap.

Dejen más preguntas, yo respondo con mucho gusto.


	2. Un nuevo Mobius

_**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo Mobius**_

Abrió sus ojos. Todo lo que lograba ver era un fondo blanquecino sin fin alguno. Busco señales, algo o alguien…pero no había nada. Cerró sus ojos y trato de recordar que había ocurrido…pero no había recuerdo alguno. Una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

_-Fue un sacrificio muy arriesgado…-_

Él se volteo y miro a Chaos en la forma que lo había enfrentado la primera vez. Una especie de criatura acuática. Largos brazos y ojos verdes, siendo estos sus únicos rasgos faciales.

-Donde me encuentro?-pregunto El erizo azul.

-_Esto es lo que conocen como nada. Hace 5 años atrás este lugar fue en donde terminó tu enemigo, el humano que intentó controlar a Time Eater- _Respondió Chaos con lo que parecía ser telepatía

_-_Entonces…no estoy muerto?- pregunto el erizo tocando su cara, viendo si no era alguna especie de truco.

-_No…al menos…logramos evitar tu muerte salvándote justo a tiempo-_dijo Chaos mientras se mostraban otras figuras luminosas amorfas.

-Quienes son?-

_-Al igual que yo son dioses…nosotros somos los únicos que pudimos sobrevivir al desastre que ocasiono Time Eater…-_dijo Chaos mientras extendía sus brazos.

-Sobre…vivir?-dijo el erizo azul incrédulo- Que ocurrió con los demás?-dijo con tono preocupado

-_Murieron_-dijo la criatura sin emoción alguna

Sonic sintió como en su interior se fragmentaba su corazón en miles de trozos. Sus amigos, las personas mas allegadas e importantes…incluso…la chica a la que al fin había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos…todas sus aventuras…todos esos años llenos de emoción y alegría…borrados en cuestión de segundos.

-Creí que mi sacrificio salvaría a todos-dijo de manera altanera a Chaos

_-Tu sacrificio fue para detener a Time Eater. Sin embargo ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para evitar el fin de tus allegados….-_

Una lagrima se escapo. Se estaba llenando de ira. Toda la vida había sido un héroe…sin embargo cuando el mundo más le necesitaba no logro cumplir su misión. Se sentía como una basura. Y encima, perder todo… era lo peor.

-_Sonic tenemos una noticia que darte…es de interés…-_

-He perdido todo…que noticia puede cambiar eso?-dijo el erizo con frialdad absoluta.

-_Que puedes recuperarlo…-_

Sus orejas hicieron un movimiento rápido. Le vio, incrédulo. Trato de contenerse. La noticia si era de interés, por lo que Sonic debía de estar atento a lo que ocurriría.

-_Veras Sonic…todo este tiempo has cumplido tu labor como héroe…has hecho lo que nosotros como dioses y guardines no hemos hecho en siglos. Fuiste bendecido, a ti te fue entregado un poder supremo el cual has usado para buenas acciones. Nosotros queremos recompensarte Sonic…por todo lo que has hecho durante estos años…-_

Los dioses empezaron a ganar mas brillo al momento que Chaos continuaba la conversación.

_-Utilizaremos nuestro poder para restablecer hasta donde podamos tu mundo. Las almas de todos los que habitaban el planeta volverán a tener cuerpos. El mundo será nuevamente un lugar lleno de vida…-_

Al oír esto una sonrisa se escapo del erizo.-Significa que…mis amigos…Amy…todos…volverán?- Al decir esto Chaos le miro con un semblante triste, agachando un poco su cabeza.

_-Me temo Sonic que no podremos reconstruir el mundo exactamente como lo era antes…tus amigos regresaran a la vida, sin embargo todo lo que ellos vivieron contigo será eliminado. Sera un nuevo comienzo…un nuevo camino…tu decides…-_

El semblante de Sonic se volvió serio. Cerró sus ojos y pensó. –Significa…-dijo mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos –que todo seria un reinicio?-

-_Llámalo así si quieres. Tú serás el único que recordara lo que sucedió realmente. Aquellos a quienes conoces, a quienes les tienes afecto, tendrán una nueva vida…una segunda oportunidad…-_

-Acepto-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Las luces se volvieron cada vez más fuertes. Sonic sentía un calor similar al que sentía al momento que se transformaba en Super Sonic. Un fuerte remolino le envolvió.

_-Una cosa mas…-_dijo Chaos mientras Sonic era envuelto en ese torbellino –_Regresaras a tu edad de 16 años…tendrás mas tiempo para acostumbrarte a este nuevo mundo-_

* * *

La ráfaga termino de envolverle, haciendo que el erizo se cubriese los ojos. Sintió algo similar a lo que sentía al transformarse en Super Sonic. Un sentimiento cálido, lleno de poder en su interior. Poco a poco la ráfaga iba perdiendo fuerza. Lograba ver nubes blancas y el cielo color naranja mientras esta desaparecía por completo. Cuando no había seña de la ráfaga Sonic se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el cielo lleno de la claridad del sol. Lo inevitable ocurrió y Sonic fue atraído por la fuerza de gravedad, haciendo que este cayese en un bosque.

Una vez en tierra firme, Sonic sacó su cabeza de la tierra. Hizo gesto de dolor, al menos no habia sido una caída tan grande como lo fue en sus aventuras pasadas. Se quitó la tierra de su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. El verdor de los arboles y el cantar de las aves, era un entorno tranquilo. Cerro sus ojos, respiro y dejo salir el aire que recién había tomado. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Se quedó quieto unos segundos más. Escuchó un riachuelo o al menos eso parecía ser. Corrió hacia este pues necesitaba limpiarse el poco de lodo que aun había en sus púas.

Al llegar al pequeño río tomo un poco de agua y utilizó el agua como espejo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un Sonic mas joven en el riachuelo. Trató de observarse más detenidamente. Su pelaje era un poco mas claro. El mechón blanco que había ganado con los años ya no estaba, y en su lugar había vuelto el pelaje color piel. También sus brazos que tenían pelaje azul, volvieron al mismo color de su pecho. Algunas cicatrices que había ganado en sus tantos combates habían desaparecido. Chaos cumplió con lo que dijo. Sonic tenía de nuevo 16. Una pequeña risa salió de él. Solo habían dos opciones: o era un mal sueño, o en realidad su mundo se había acabado y sufrió un reinicio. Pero…como comprobarlo?

Vio nuevamente su reflejo en el agua. Ahí estaba el mismo erizo de 16. Tomo aire y luego de esto metió su cabeza en el agua. Luego de un par de segundos sacó su cabeza. Al parecer, la opción numero uno quedaba descartada. Entonces…su mundo había reiniciado. Se recostó a un árbol mientras trataba de pensar. Según lo que Chaos había dicho, todos volverían a vivir, pero no recordarían nada, aventuras, historias…Sonic se llegó a deprimir un poco.

Aun así siguió pensando. Si todos estaban de vuelta, eso significa que debía de hacer amistades de nuevo. Pensó en Tails, a quien miraba como un hermano menor. También pensó en Knuckles, Shadow y Silver, sus rivales con quienes había desarrollado una amistad entrañable. No solo ellos, también estaban los chaotix, Rouge, Cream y Blaze. En eso el recuerdo de ella se vino a su mente. Amy y el al fin habían logrado tener una relación estable. Ella maduró y dejó aquellos abrazos asfixiantes, mientras que el dejó de huir y al fin tomó el valor de revelar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Desafortunadamente, aquella a la que amaba, llegó también a sufrir el mismo destino que los demás.

Entonces se preguntó, cuanto tiempo le tomaría encontrarlos? Querrán entablar una amistad con él de nuevo? Prefirió no seguir preocupándose por eso. Cerró sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Sea como sea…debó de moverme y empezar de nuevo-dijo mientras se acomodaba en ese árbol. De repente escuchó una especie de zumbido. Una voz precoz se escuchaba en lo profundo del bosque.

-Auxilio!-

El erizo azul se puso de pie y no dudó en cumplir su labor de héroe...No pensaba fallarle al mundo de nuevo.

* * *

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver quien era quien pedía ayuda. Se trataba de Cream, quien estaba acorralada entre un gran risco y un robot con forma de abeja. La joven coneja solo cubrió sus ojos esperando el ataque del robot. Extraño? No hubo ataque alguno. Abrió los ojos y observó al robot destruido.

-Te encuentras bien?- escuchó decir.

-Qu-que?- dijo la conejita tratando de saber que o quien le habia ayudado. Miro a quien le habia ayudado, pero aun asi no bajaba su guardia.

-Tranquila no te hare daño-dijo Sonic saludando de lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro, probablemente para inspirar confianza.

-Tu…-dijo ella con un pequeño susurro.

* * *

La historia será actualizada. Gracias por reviews y comentarios :3 Lamento haberme ausentado asi, pero tantos problemas me evitaron continuar.

**Cream Recuerda a Sonic?** Jejejejeje la respuesta es: patata :3

**Porque lo del mechón blanco? **Según mi loca teoría/ idea los erizos machos mayores llegan a tener mechón blanco en su pecho como Silver y Shadow. Es decir, el Sonic de 25 tiene pelaje completamente azul y un mechón blanco en su pecho, como el de Shadow.

**Porque regresaste a Sonic a 16? **Muchas personas creen que Sonic tiene 21 años pero no es asi. La franquicia de Sonic cumplio 21 años, sin embargo el personaje (desde Sonic adventure 2 hasta Sonic Colors) tenia 15 años, por lo que en Sonic Generations cumple 16 y asi seguirá hasta que SEGA decida cambiar su edad de nuevo.

**Ahora les dejo algo…una trivia o algo asi:**

_**Pueden mencionar en que juegos Sonic llega a tener una gran caída como la de este capitulo?**_

La respuesta, en el Capitulo Siguiente: Bienvenido a Green Hill!


	3. Bienvenido a Green Hill Zone

Capitulo 2: Bienvenido a Green Hill Zone

Sonic solo le vio, pero no hizo nada más. La Cream que había conocido siempre había sido algo tímida. Pero esta Cream era diferente. Llevaba puesto unos shorts café, una camisa de color amarillo y una cinta celeste en su cintura. Decidió esperar alguna reacción de ella. Ella solo se acercó lentamente y al estar a casi un metro de él, se inclino como señal de agradecimiento.

-Muchas Gracias- dijo ella mientras le daba una sonrisa

-De nada-dijo el erizo azul –y entonces…te encuentras bien?-

-Ah si claro- dijo ella mientras reía

-CREAM!-se escucho gritar. El conocía esa voz…acaso podría ser?

-Cream estas bien? – dijo un Zorrito de dos colas, con una bufanda celeste y unos googles.

-Tranquilo Miles estoy bien –dijo ella saludándole

-Y el quien es?- pregunto el Zorrito

-Oh el me ayudo…el es…am…se llama-

-Soy Sonic-dijo el incrédulo al ver a su mejor amigo frente a el.

-Sonic? Bueno en ese caso Sonic gracias por ayudar a Cream –dijo el Zorro estrechando su mano –Soy Miles- Sonic correspondió al saludo.

-Mi nombre es Cream-dijo la conejita con una gran sonrisa, pero noto que el erizo aun no mostraba reacción alguna- todo bien?-pregunto ella

Sonic volvió en si- eh? Ah si todo bien no se preocupen- dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrando su pulgar en alto.

-Oye y de que Zona eres?-pregunto Cream

-Zona? Yo…no tengo una Zona…-dijo Sonic

-Que?-dijo Miles incrédulo. Cream tomo la mano del erizo azul –Pues entonces vendrás a nuestra zona- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Que? Oye espera-dijo el erizo azul mientras la conejita la llevaba

-Oigan esperen!-grito el Zorrito intentando alcanzarlos.

* * *

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea oculta en el bosque, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Miro al alrededor, el ya había estado antes en ese lugar. Ya el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse un poco más.

-Mama ya regresamos-dijo la conejita

-Cream! Oh gracias a Chaos estas bien-dijo ella abrazándola. Luego de esto, la coneja mayor dirigio su vista al erizo azul.

-Y el quien es?-

-Es Sonic, salvo a Cream- dijo Miles desde lejos

-Oh! En ese caso muchas gracias Joven Sonic-dijo la coneja acercándose a el

-No fue nada en serio- dijo el erizo

-De que Zona vienes?-pregunto la madre de Cream

-Yo…-

-Él no tiene Zona- dijo Cream Interrumpiendo a Sonic

-Cream-dijo su madre-no le interrumpas por favor-

-Ella tiene razón –dijo Sonic tratando de defender a Cream –Yo…no tengo Zona alguna-

-Oh-La madre de Cream se sorprendió al escuchar esto –en ese caso puedes quedarte aquí…-

-Quien rayos es el intruso?-interrumpió una voz profunda y notablemente molesta interrumpió a Vanilla. Sonic busco a este y le vio. Era Shadow.

-Y bien?-dijo Shadow caminando hacia Sonic

-El es…-dijo Miles, pero fue interrumpido

-Que el hable-dijo Shadow Seriamente

-Mi nombre es Sonic-dijo el tratándose de conservar tranquilo

-Y de donde vienes…Sonic?-

-Yo…este…yo…-

-Tal y como lo suponía-susurro Shadow por lo bajo. Tomo a Sonic por el cuello –Debes de ser un intruso. Un espía de Robotnik-

-No…No soy un…espía-hablo Sonic con dificultad

Cream se escondió detrás de su madre. Mientras Miles trataba de esconder un poco el temor hacia Shadow. Pensaba que Shadow no tendría piedad con el, pues la situación en la que estaban le daba toda la razón a Shadow. Una voz volvió a interrumpir, solo que esta no pertenecía a Shadow.

-Que sucede aquí?- dijo una voz fina y delicada

Sonic dirigió su vista a quien poseía esa voz familiar. Ojos color esmeralda, púas color rosa….Sonic sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

-No interfieras Amy-advirtió Shadow

-Quien es el?-preguntó ella de brazos cruzados

-Un espia…de eso estoy seguro-

-Tails?-pregunto Amy

-El….El salvo a Cream de unos Badnicks…-dijo Tails nervioso

-Shadow…Bájalo-dijo ella autoritariamente

Shadow lo soltó. El callo y empezó a tomar aire, pues le hacia falta.

-Como puedes hacer eso Shadow?-dijo ella molesta

-Bajaras tu guardia asi de fácil?-dijo el molesto

-Si salvo a Cream de los Badnicks, no puede ser tan malo-dijo ella tratando de convencer a Shadow.

-SHADOW!- grito una voz

-Que sucede Scourge?-

-Badnicks! Se dirigen hacia acá- dijo el erizo verde con tono agitado

-Vanilla llévate a Cream y Tails- ordeno Shadow

-Si, vamos chicos-dijo Vanilla llevándoselos

-Amy ve con ellos-dijo Shadow

-No, claro que no-dijo ella

-Amy-

-No-

Antes de que siguiesen discutiendo Sonic empujo a Amy, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-Oye y eso porque?-dijo la eriza rosa. Miro que un Badnick estaba a punto de atacarla y que de no ser gracias al erizo azul…

-Amy estas bien?-pregunto Scourge

-Si-dijo ella levantándose

-Menos charla y mas pelea quieren-dijo Shadow mientras combatia contra los Badnicks

-Eso será fácil-dijo Sonic levantándose. Salto directo hacia los robots destruyéndolos con sus púas. Repitió esto una y otra vez.

-El nuevo es rápido eh-dijo Scourge

-Si claro-dijo Shadow eliminando a sus enemigos.

Una vez que todos los badnicks fueron destruidos. Los 4 erizos se reunieron.

-Nada mal-dijo Shadow

-No fue gran cosa-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa –Por cierto, ahora que no tratas de asfixiarme…mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog-

-Ven acá tonto…-dijo Amy a lo lejos. Ella se dirigía con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Acaso…acaso ella le recordaba? Se lleno de felicidad. Su cuerpo no respondía. La miraba acercarse lentamente…él estaba a punto de extender sus brazos, hasta que miro que ella se dirigió hacia alguien que se encontraba atrás de él.

-Scourge, que bueno que viniste a tiempo-dijo ella abrazándole, llena de felicidad.

Sonic solo se quedo congelado.

-Oye tu… estas bien?-dijo Shadow

-Eh…si claro-dijo Sonic con voz baja

-En ese caso…Bienvenido a Green Hill…Sonic The Hedgehog..-dijo Shadow.

* * *

Respuesta a la Trivia:

Nuestro querido erizo azul sufrio caídas semejantes en los siguientes juegos: Sonic Adventure, Sonic Riders, Sonic Unleashed y Sonic and the Black Knight

_**¿Por qué Scourge aparece si hablamos de Mobius y no de Moebius?**_ En el próximo cap lo verán

_**Dijiste que seria Sonamy! Me siento traicionada/o **_Amigos míos sigan la historia, puede que no los haya traicionado aun

_**¿Por qué rayos Shadow esta en Green Hill? No debería de estar en ARK?**_ Les recuerdo, es un nuevo Mobius, por lo que el origen de Shadow y los demás puede diferir un poco.

_**¿Por qué no actualizas mas seguido? :( **_Hago lo que puedo chicos, buscarme un tiempo libre no es fácil

_**Okay creo que es hora de una TRIVIA!**_

_**En el juego Sonic Heroes, que personajes tenían "manos" diferentes? Y cuando digo manos es que los personajes de Sonic Heroes tienen algo en común en sus manos, pero 2 de ellos son diferentes. Por ejemplo, hasta donde sabemos todos los personajes de Sonic llevan calcetas blancas…creo que les di una gran pista -.- (tonta de mi)**_

_**Nos Vemos en la próxima! Capitulo 3:**_ Aprender


	4. Aprender

Capitulo 2: Aprender

Luego del percance de los robots. Todos se dirigieron a descansar. Sonic se recostó en la rama de un buen árbol. Hora de poner las cosas en orden. Shadow, líder de una aldea. Eggman, seguía haciendo su intento por conquistar el mundo. Finalmente…Amy tenia un novio. Suspiro. Estaba empezando a detestar este nuevo mundo. Aun asi pensó…podía tal vez cambiar las cosas?

-Que te parece este mundo?-pregunto una voz familiar. Se trataba de Chaos.

-Para serte sincero…no me ha gustado mucho que digamos…-

-Eso es por el hecho que debes de reiniciar tu vida de nuevo?-

-Algo asi…-dijo el erizo azul dejando salir un suspiro –Solo una cosa…he reconocido a mis amigos…pero podría saber quien es ese erizo verde?-

-El erizo verde al que seguro te refieres es un detalle muy peculiar-

-A si?-

-Veras Sonic…este mundo fue reconstruido con la esencia de las criaturas que vivian en el mundo anterior…incluyéndote a ti…-

-Que con eso?-

-Esas esencias permitieron recrear los cuerpos de estos para que pudiesen…rencarnar por así decirlo…y Scourge fue el resultado de utilizar una minucia de tu esencia…-

-Eso quiere decir que Scourge…soy yo?-

-La verdad, para que no llegasen a existir 2 criaturas similares…manipulamos un poco tu esencia. Scourge y tu son similares…y al mismo tiempo…diferentes…-

-Entonces el esta con Amy por que?-

-Amy de una manera impresionante es capaz de sentir tu esencia…ella logro captarla encerrada en Scourge, por lo que ella y el presumen una relación "amorosa"-

Sonic resoplo como un signo evidente de fastidio.

-Te conozco Sonic the hedgehog, no solo hemos seguido tus batallas…también hemos visto tu corazón, el cual estaba entregado totalmente por esa simple chica que correspondía de la manera mas pura y sincera su amor por ti. Puede que te incomode esta situación…-

-Eliminaran a Scourge?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. Pero si puedo asegurarte que tarde o temprano Amy lograra captar cual de ustedes dos es a quien realmente entregara sus sentimientos…Paciencia es lo que aconsejo…-

Luego de eso Chaos desapareció. Sonic se acomodó. Creyó que lo mejor seria dormir de manera que podría olvidar la frustración causada este mal sueño.

* * *

La mañana irradiaba en cada rincón de Green Hill. Cierto erizo azul se encontraba roncando encima de un árbol.

-Listo?-pregunto Cream mostrando una pua fina de alguna planta

-Estas segura?- pregunto Tails con un globo en sus manos.

-No creo que le moleste…1…2…y…-Dijo ella mientras explotaba el globo

El erizo grito y cayo del árbol, para caer nuevamente encontrando su cabeza con el piso.

-Ay no!-dijo Cream mientras corria a ver a Sonic

-Te dije que seria una mala idea-dijo Tails

-Te encuentras bien Sonic?- pregunto la conejita. El erizo hizo una señal con su pulgar para decir que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento, solo pensé que te asustarías y no que cayeras al piso-dijo Cream

-Tranquila…estoy algo acostumbrado…-dijo Sonic

-Una caída como esa fue muy peligrosa…-dijo Tails mientras se acercaba

-Tengo una cabeza muy dura no te preocupes-dijo Sonic haciendo una mueca graciosa

-Sonic quieres venir a desayunar?-pregunto Tails

* * *

Vanilla ya habia preparado el desayuno. Sonic se sento con ambos pequeños y empezaron a comer. Luego de haber terminado, Sonic noto que Cream aun se encontraba triste.

-Todo bien?-pregunto el

-No estas molesto conmigo?-

-Porque debería de estarlo? Un servicio despertador gratis es algo bueno-

Esto hizo reir un poco a la conejita.

-Lo siento…lo hice porque…casi no nos divertimos…después de todo la invasión de robots y todo eso- dijo la conejita tomando un semblante triste

Sonic le vio. –Tengo una idea! Que tal si juego esta mañana contigo?-

* * *

Amy se encontraba llevando un saco lleno de frutas recién recolectadas directo hacia la aldea.

-Hola Vanilla! Aquí hay mas fruta-

-Hola querida muchas gracias por traerla-

-Oye y donde esta Cream?-

-Oh…ella esta jugando con el nuevo muchacho…Sonic-

-El erizo azul? Ja que chiste-

-La verdad el joven me parece muy tierno. Entiendo que Shadow desconfie de el…pero algo me dice que el es un buen muchacho-

-Bueno, llevare algo de fruta para los chao…de paso le echare un ojo a Cream-dijo Amy guiñando el ojo.

Camino un poco y donde comúnmente se realizaban las fogatas, el punto central, se encontraban Cream y Sonic. Al parecer, Cream se encontraba haciéndole un nuevo look a Sonic: amarrando cintas de colores a sus puas como si fuese cabello de chica. Y como no aprovechar esas largas puas?

-Oye Sonic porque tus pues son muy duras y puntiagudas?-

-Bueno, soy un erizo…lo olvidas?-

-Jaja pero porque no un erizo con puas suaves?-

-Por que si no no podría pelear con los robots de eggman…asi-dijo el estirando sus puas un poco

-Sonic! Otra vez tendre que ponerte los lazos amarillos-dijo la conejita riendo

El erizo azul simplemente sonrio. Amy, quien se encontraba algo lejos rio ante la dulce escena. "algo me dice que es un buen muchacho" Puede que lo que dijo Vanilla fuese cierto. Amy se acerco donde ellos.

-Quedate quieto Sonic sino no vas a quedar bonito-dijo la conejita amarrando lazos de colores a sus puas

-Deberias de cortarle algunas puas-dijo Amy llegando donde ellos

-que dices Sonic?-pregunto la conejita

-Cortarlas?! No claro que no- dijo el

-jijijijiji- rio Cream por lo bajo –Bueno Sonic creo que eso es todo por hoy-dijo Cream mientras desamarraba los moños.

-Oye Cream por que no vas a ayudar a tu mama…yo me encargo de el-dijo Amy

-Si- Cream se levanto y se dirigio a donde su madre

-Oye…sabes desatar nudos?-dijo Sonic mientras trataba de quitar las cintas de sus puas.

-Tranquilo yo te ayudo- dijo Amy sentándose mientras eliminaba los nudos y removia las cintas –Porque hiciste eso?-

-Bueno…un robot estaba a punto de atacarte y yo…-

-Eso no…me refiero a…jugar con Cream-

-Pues…no lo se…no es fácil decirle que no y además no me molesto pasar un rato con ella-

-Pues fue algo…tierno-dijo ella quitando una gran cantidad de cintas en un segundo

-En serio lo crees?-pregunto el de manera inocente

-Si…después de todo Tails a veces juega con ella y cuando el esta ocupado, Cream se queda muy aburrida…Ademas debemos admitirlo creo que te mirabas mejor con ese peinado-

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa-dijo el levantándose –Oye y a donde te diriges con esa fruta? Si es que se puede saber?-

-Me dirijo a donde los chaos…te gustaría venir?-

-Claro…por que no?-

* * *

Llegaron a un pequeño claro. No habia ni un solo chao ahí. Amy dio un silbido y de repente todos los Chao salieron. Al parecer estaban escondidos.

-Toma-dijo ella dándole un fruta a Sonic. Ella tomo otra y se la dio a un chao. Sonic Imito la acción.

-Crei que los chaos buscaban su propio alimento?-

-Con los robots de eggman rondando no es posible…es por eso que los alimentamos-

-Oye hablando de Eggman…que esta sucediendo?-

-Espera…es broma?-pregunto ella incrédula dándole mas fruta a los chao

-No…es solo que quiero estar al tanto…-

-Donde has estado en los últimos 20 años?-

-Yo…am…prefiero…prefiero no hablar de eso…-

-Bien-dijo Amy dándole la ultima fruta a los chao –te lo dire-

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla de un árbol. Los chaos revoloteaban de manera alegre.

-Durante 20 años, Eggman ha expandido su dominio mundial con sus robots…ya han tomado muchas ciudades y muchos se vieron obligados a huir de el. La gente esta dividida por zonas, y a veces esas zonas llegan a ser sometidas por Eggman…-

-Nadie ha hecho nada al respecto?-dijo Sonic esperando como respuesta que alguno de ellos haya al menos intentado.

-Nadie tiene las agallas ni la fuerza para enfrentarle…-

-Que? Espera un minuto-dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba-Hay que darle su merecido a Eggman, si peleamos contra el podremos detener todo esto…-

-Debes de estar mal de la cabeza. El miles de Robots, fortalezas impenetrables…el mas mínimo intento por parte de alguien seria un suicidio..-

Él ya le había enfrentado miles de veces. No importaba los miles o millares de robots, ni sus fortalezas…Sonic sabia perfectamente que si el y los demás trabajaban en equipo como en el antiguo Mobius podrían derrocar a Eggman.

-Lo único que nos queda es actuar a la defensiva-agrego Amy

-Tus defensas se agotaron, a veces también es bueno atacar…-dijo Sonic en tono serio

-No sé que pase por tu cabeza pero espero no vuelvas con esa tonta idea –dijo ella levantándose. Inmediatamente se fue sin decirle ni una palabra más.

* * *

En la fogata de ese noche todos se encontraban cenando. Todos excepto el erizo azul. Desde la platica que habia tenido temprano con la eriza rosa, nadie supo de él.

-Donde esta el erizo azul?-pregunto Shadow

-No lo hemos visto-dijo Tails

-El estaba con Amy-dijo Cream. Shadow inmediatamente poso su mirada intimidante hacia ella.

-No te tengo miedo Shadow-dijo ella mientras comía

-Hola!- dijo Sonic saludando a lo lejos

-Donde estabas?-pregunto Shadow autoritariamente

-Dando vueltas, durmiendo…cosas comunes-dijo Sonic mientras se sentaba

-Aquí tienes querido disfruta-dijo Vanilla dándole un plato de comida

-Muchas Gracias-dijo el con una sonrisa

-La cena es siempre al anochecer…si vuelves a venir tarde lo lamentaras-dijo el erizo negro

-Como diga capitán-dijo Sonic haciendo colocando su mano en la frente haciendo el típico saludo militar

-Te burlas de mi?-dijo Shadow mas alterado

-Tranquilo Shad-dijo Scourge deteniéndole-no es la gran cosa-

-hmph-dijo Shadow volviéndose a sentar –Azul, te toca de centinela nocturno-

-Centinela?-dijo Sonic con la comida en la boca

-O sea que te quedaras vigilando toda la noche en caso de un ataque-dijo Scourge

–A claro…respecto a Eggman…-hizo una pausa y trago- les tengo una propuesta-

Ante esto Amy le lanzo una mirada fija. Mientras el erizo azul reía divertido, ella hizo una notable seña de molestia.

-Que propuesta?-dijo Shadow

-Verán…no están cansados de vivir defendiendo este pueblo y saber que Eggman siempre hará de las suyas-

-Que con eso?-pregunto Scourge

-Por que no lo enfrentamos?-pregunto Sonic

* * *

Continuara…hasta que tenga tiempo.

Creo que esta y una historia mas serán las ultimas que escribiré. Luego actualizare las que están descontinuadas y ya. Tal vez se pregunten por que? Pues simplemente Fanfiction ya no es lo mismo de antes. Muchos de los escritores con grandes historias se han ido, y la verdad el ambiente que hay no me gusta mucho.

Es decir, antes cuando entraba habían muchas historias con potenciales, muy buenas.

**Ahora solo hay** mucho Sonadow ( **contenido demasiados inapropiados** para lectores k+) **y son muy pocas las historias** que llegan a tener una Ortografía y Trama atrapantes. (Asi es chicos, preocúpense por sus errores ortogrficos, debido a que a veces no dan ni ganas de leer la historia). Hay Historias con un gran potencial chicos en serio...yo me distraigo leyendo estas.

Me despido Chicos, tratare de actualizar pronto.


	5. Decisión

Capitulo 4: Decisión

* * *

-Porque no lo enfrentamos?-preguntó Sonic

Hubo un gran silencio en ese momento. Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Entonces una risa se escucho.

-Jajajjajaa…que gracioso Sonic-dijo Amy-que buena broma no creen chicos?-

Shadow se levanto. –Si crees que bromear con una situación tan seria elevaría los ánimos del grupo no lo haces- dijo sin darle la cara al erizo azul.

-Oigan no es una broma, estoy hablando en serio- dijo Sonic

-Cream….me ayudas en la cocina?-dijo Vanilla tomando de la mano a Cream

-Mama, espera-dijo la conejita al ser llevada rápidamente

-Créanme, es decir… con la coordinación adecuada podemos atacar a eggman y…-

-Solo es una estupidez. Si no recuerdas, hay 2 menores, los cuales estarían expuestos al peligro-dijo Shadow

-Claro que no. Tal vez Cream sea débil, pero se que Tails tiene trucos bajo la manga, verdad amigo?-pregunto Sonic esperando una respuesta de Tails. Lo miro, pero Tails solo mostro un semblante de preocupación, se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí.

-No se que rayos pase contigo, pero no nos arriesgaremos por cumplir una idea estúpida.-dijo Shadow intentando terminar la conversación. Empezó a caminar, o al menos dar un par de pasos para irse del lugar.

-Dime algo Shadow, que fue lo que te hizo eggman?-pregunto Sonic. Shadow se detuvo.

Amy intervino inmediatamente –Ya es hora de dormir no creen hora de irnos-dijo ella intentando mover a los demás. Una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Vete tu si quieres Amy-dijo Scourge. Ella al vr que nadie se movería, decidio quedarse, en caso de que ocurriese algún percance.

-Y bien Shadow? Se que Eggman te hizo algo, no se exactamente que fue, pero se que si actuas de esa manera fue por una razón de importancia…-

-Tu…no me conoces-limitó a decir Shadow

Sonic pensó bien sus palabras. –Puede que no te conozca, pero conocí a alguien similar a ti. Reservaba su pasado debido a que siempre tuvo problemas con el. Para ver al futuro, olvido su pasado y se concentró en el presente…-

Shadow se volvió hacia él. De una u otra manera…Sonic si sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

-Sea lo que sea que te hizo, hace que te estanques en solo defender esta aldea-

Shadow empezó a caminar, regresando a la fogata.

-Hace 3 años, esta aldea estaba llenas de vida. Humanos y animales convivían pacíficamente, pues muchos habían huido de las grandes ciudades por la misma razón. Todos aquí convivíamos de manera que nos cuidábamos los unos a los otros. Un día un tonto creyó que enfrentarse a Eggman sería lo correcto porque la cantidad de personas era suficiente como para hacerle frente…pero se equivocó. Muchos perdieron a alguien importante y otros sus vidas en ese incidente…-

Sonic miro a Amy y a Scourge. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida.

-Tu quieres que después de todo el dolor que hemos llegado a sufrir pretendamos volver a intentar aquello que lo causo?-pregunto Shadow muy serio quitando su guante, mostrando su mano llena de heridas. Sonic fijo su vista en Scourge, quien tenia dos grandes cuchilladas en su pecho.

-En ese caso no se preocupen…-dijo Sonic dándose la vuelta- No les molestare mas-empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

-Espera a donde vas?-dijo Amy

-Lejos de aquí-

-ESPERAAAAA-escuchó gritar. Sonic se volvió. Se trataba de Tails que volaba para colocarse frente a él. –No te vayas…por favor…-dijo tomando aire. Mostro sus manos y tenia algo. Tenía la apariencia de algún aparato mecánico, con un botón en su centro. Tails apretó el botón.

Inmediatamente, sonó una alarma. Shadow y Scourge se pusieron listos al ataque.

-Esperen- dijo Tails llamando la atención de ellos.-No se muevan-

Un par de robots voladores grandes se acercaban hacia ellos. Shadow iba a empezar a atacarles, cuando Sonic se paró frente a él.- Ya lo escuchaste no te muevas-

Los robots se destruyeron con un disparo, al parecer láser.

-Pero que?-dijo Scourge tratando de ver de donde venían los disparos. Cerca de una montaña, que estaba muy continua a su campamento, vio el arma que habia disparado.

-No entiendo…que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Amy.

Sonic sonrió.-Lo sabia-

-Tails, explica-pidió Shadow autoritariamente

-Yo…eh…pues…-dijo el Zorro algo timido. Miro como Sonic le hizo una seña con el pulgar, para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Esto inspiró algo de confianza en Tails –cree un sistema de defensa…tal vez no proteja todo el bosque, pero si el campamento….-

-Desde cuando?-preguntó Shadow-

-El sistema existe desde hace un año, pero nunca pude probarlo…-dijo Tails agachando su mirada. Amy se acercó a él.

-No sabia que podías hacer cosas como esas…-Ante este comentario, Tails sonrió un poco.

-No se como te diste cuenta…-dijo Tails viendo a Sonic.

Sonic solo sonrió –Solo digamos que…sabia que eras un chico especial Tails…-

-Entonces…yo….queria saber…puedo ir contigo?-dijo el Zorro moviendo sus colas con emoción.

-Quieres venir…conmigo?-preguntó Sonic

Tails asintió-Tu quieres pelear contra Eggman y…y yo también quiero…-

Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar hablar al Zorrito. Luego miraron al erizo azul.

-Tails, no puedes irte...solo correrás peligros alla afuera…-dijo Amy

-Tu no estas segura de eso…Sonic destruyo los robots muy rápido, se que su idea de vencer a Eggman de una vez por todas, es la única alternativa que tenemos…-dijo Tails

-Y como piensas pelear?-dijo Scourge

-Como Sonic dijo…tengo algo bajo la manga-

Sonic se acercó. –Estas seguro que quieres venir conmigo?-

-Muy seguro-

-Tails acaso olvidas lo que ocurrió hace tres años?-preguntó Shadow.

-Lo recuerdo….-dijo Tails sabiendo el dolor que habia causado ese gran desastre-pero hoy quiero luchar para que ellos no hayan dado su vida en vano…-

Un silencio indescriptible se apoderó del lugar.

-Ve a dormir Tails…saldremos mañana por la mañana…-dijo Sonic. El erizo azul luego se puso en marcha.

-Pero adonde vas?-pregunto el zorro preocupado por si este pensaba irse por su cuenta.

-Soy el centinela nocturno-dijo Sonic guiñándole el ojo.

-Entonces me quedare contigo-dijo Tails corriendo al lado de él.

* * *

La noche estaba llena de cálidez. La luna brindaba una gran visibilidad, debido a que estaba completa. Dos siluetas se distiguian a la orilla un pequeño risco, no muy profundo. Se trataba de cierto erizo azul y un peqeuño Zorro, sentados a la orilla, tratando de hacer su ronda de Centinelas Nocturnos.

-Oye Sonic…que fue lo que le paso a tus amigos?-pregunto el zorrito-bueno…si es que…se puede…saber-

-Todos ellos…-Sonic pensó bien lo que iba a decir-Ellos murieron…-solo eso seria lo necesario para satisfacer la curiosidad del Zorrito?

-Pues yo perdi a mi familia…-dijo Tails-Mi papa queria pelear contra Eggman…y mama solo queria protegerme…-

-Tails…-dijo Sonic- yo…lo siento…-

-Tambien siento que hayas perdido a tus amigos…-dijo haciendo una pausa-pero por que Eggman hace todo esto? Que le hemos hecho nosotros?-

-El simplemente cree que por la fuerza se obtiene todo…-Sonic decidió cambiar el tema –y dime como construiste el sistema de defensa?-

-Bueno, las piezas de los robots de eggman eran de mucha ayuda. Para el laser ocupe una soldadura especial, además de revisar las…-Tails se detuvo y agachó las orejas –No te quiero aburrir…-

-Oye tranquilo-dijo Sonic

-Sonic?-

-SI?-

-Como sabias que yo era un "chico especial"?-

-Es que…me recuerdas a alguien que era muy bueno con la mecánica…-

-Ah si….quien?-

Sonic sonrio –A mi mejor amigo…-

* * *

-Buenos días a todos-dijo Scourge estirándose –Oigan y Tails y Sonic ya se fueron?-

Inmediatamente, Shadow le golpeo.

-Oye porque?-

-SE FUERON?-dijo la conejita-a donde se fueron?-dijo ella preocupada

-El…ehm…el…-dijo Amy buscando como explicar- estan de Centinela….con Sonic…Ire a llamarlo-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar –No te preocupes Cream…-

-Y ahora quien jugara a los peinados conmigo…-dijo mientras una lagrima se corria por su rostro.

* * *

Amy les busco en el bosque. Tal vez ya se habían marchado. Entonces una voz le llamo la atención.

-Buscas algo?-se trataba de Sonic. Estaba sentado en un árbol.

-Donde esta Tails?-

-Aquí-dijo Tails aterrizando

-Yo crei…crei que ya se habían ido-

-Tenemos que sacar algo del campamento…-dijo Tails

-Porque…estabas preocupada por nosotros?-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

-Estaba preocupada por Tails..-dijo Amy cruzando los brazos

-Que tal si vamos al campamento?-dijo Tails

* * *

Una vez que llegaron miraron como Cream colocaba cintas a las puas de Scourge.

-Asi que aun no han partido…-dijo Shadow

-Asi que aun no sabes que color de cintas va contigo eh?-dijo Sonic señalando una cinta verde amarrada en la pua de Shadow. Este inmediatamente se la quito.

-Tails, aun puedes cambiar de decisión-dijo Shadow

-No pienso cambiarla…-dijo sin timidez alguna. Parece que la noche entera con Sonic, hizo que tomase mas confianza en si mismo –La verdad incluso pensé que querían unirse a nosotros-

No hubo respuesta.

-TAILS SONIC!-grito la conejita con gran emoción corriendo hacia ellos. Abrazo a ambos, haciendo que el Zorrito se sonrojara.

-Hola Cream, parece que tu negocio va mejor eh?-dijo Sonic guiñándole el ojo. Cram rio.

-Vamos Sonic hay que ir por aca- dijo el Zorrito mientras corría con emoción hacia donde el tenía que sacar unas cosas.

-A donde van?-pregunto la conejita

-Tails y yo haremos un… viaje-

-un viaje?-preguntó ella-Puedo ir?-

-No-dijo Amy

-Que? Pero porque?-

-Ellos…ellos..-Amy buscaba alguna excusa

-Iremos a pelear con Eggman-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

-Como puedes ser tan Idiota?-dijo Amy dirigiéndose frente a él- Trataba de decirle de una manera mas suave…algo tan loco como lo que piensan hacer ustedes-

-Sonic…-dijo la conejita en tono triste

-Tranquila-dijo el guiñándole el ojo y acercándose a ella-te prometo que te vendré a visitar-

-Por el dedito?-dijo ella mostrándole el meñique.

-Por el dedito-dijo el mientras juntaba su meñique con el de ella.

-SONIC!-grito Tails a lo lejos. Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el.

* * *

Habían unas ruinas cubiertas por el musgo verdoso. Buscaron a Tails con la vista y no se encontraba ahí cerca.

-Tails?-volvió a llamar Sonic

-Aquí -dijo el saliendo detrás de las ruinas.-Podrían hacerse algo atrás-Todos obedecieron.

-No escuchan un motor o algo asi?-dijo Amy. El musgo de la cueva salió volando. Ahora frente a ellos se encontraba un avión de color azul y amarillo.

-Tornado?-dijo Shadow sorprendido.

-Los motores de los robots y otras piezas fueron muy útiles para reparar el avión de mi padre-

-Entonces…en realidad piensan irse?-dijo Amy

-Si es la única manera para tener una vida en paz….si-dijo Sonic.

-Ire con ustedes…-dijo Scourge

-Que?-dijo Amy asustada-Tutu..quieres ir con ellos?-

-Si. Pensándolo bien…será mejor darlo todo con tal de darle un fin a Eggman…-

-Yo también iré-dijo Shadow

-Tu también? Y quien se quedara a cargo de la aldea?-pregunto Amy

-Si nos acompañas Shadow entonces no hay porque preocuparse, el sistema de seguridad se encargara de cualquier problema…he modificado los láseres y el sistema de alarma para hacerlo un 150% mas efectivo-

-Iré, porque sé que tiene que haber alguien que al menos traiga sus cadáveres de regreso…-dijo Shadow con su típica actitud fría

-Como quieras…-dijo Sonic. –Hora de Irnos-

* * *

Shade7caos Preguntó:

_"al principio dijiste que Rouge seria el unico personaje sin pareja para evitarte problemas ya que generalmente se le considera que tiene una "relación" con Knuckles, pero y que pasa con Shadow, supongo que él tambien quedaría solo ya que asi es como esta siempre que no?"_

Y ese tema lo quería tocar chicos. Rouge no tiene relacion alguna. Shadow y Knuckles tampoco la tendra (Pues prefiero que queden solos, antes de hacer una pareja que tal vez a los lectores no les guste mucho ó usar un fancharacter, debido a que establecer una relacion amorosa entre el fanatico y el personaje no me gusta...muchas personas a veces lo hacen muy enfermizamente).

Espero entiendan esto. Por Otra parte, como pudieron leer, esta capitulo se compuso de muchos comentarios y casi nada de descripción. Espero disculpen, pues andaba rápida y quería dejarles la continuación de la historia.


End file.
